The Butterfly From Hell
by awesomeanimelover98
Summary: A creepy obsession with bugs or her spirit energy steering her into the right direction? Family, friends, foes, and Mr. Thomas. She shouldn't have been saved, they would've been to late, but the hell butterflies were breaking rank for her. Ichi is not your typical girl, not only does she see spirits but she can see black butterflies and find them anytime they are near.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When I was little I used to chase everything. My mother, but she got away. My siblings, but I never had a chance. Squirrels, birds, cats, dogs but I could never catch them. Butterflies though, I could catch them. My little legs were just long enough to carry me to the colorful flying creatures. I learned pretty quickly that they tasted very nasty but I still loved to capture them. I don't remember much of that time. It's just some weird dreams I have. I've decided that those moment are my memories and my brains trying to clue me into something.

One memory stands out more than any of the other memories I've had and this one led me to where I am today. So even if it's slightly wrong some of it I know to be true. See this memory puts me in america, where I secretly think I'm from. I haven't brought it up to my family because I don't think they would react normally but just hear me out. I was only five. I think. It's kinda hazy. I was chasing butterflies. I was getting tired and plopped down where I stood. Laying back in the grass watching the clouds go by, my vision was blocked by the sight of dark wings. A black butterfly landed on my nose.

A part of me thinks it was a bad omen, another part of me thinks it shielded me from seeing the destruction. Not even a second after it landed on me, my house was destroyed. After the debris cleared the butterfly floated up and down as if it was trying to get me to stand up. I follow it's instructions. Taking in the sight of the destroyed house it was as if something had sat on it, the sides of the house were still standing as if they were the armrest of the chair something big was sitting in.

Looking back at the butterfly it had moved past the fence meant to keep me in the backyard. Glancing between the house and the butterfly I choose to run, because something from my house made me very scared. I start to try climbing my fence but after the third try it was as if someone had lifted me up and placed me on the other side. I was too young to think anything weird of it. Waving goodbye at the mysterious force and my house, I return my focus to the butterfly. It seemed to be waiting for me. Another loud crash came from my house and that prompted me to run.

It wasn't long before the fear from my house left me, it became me just chasing after the mysterious black butterfly, it was my only focus. I didn't know where I was or where it was going but I wanted that butterfly. I had officially dubbed it my butterfly. Officially meaning I was going to throw a fit if someone said otherwise. "Mr. Thomas! Come to me. You're my butterfly." I called out to it as I got close enough to grab it before I could pluck it out of the air though I tripped over a branch and fell. My reflexes then were not what they are now, that trip knocked me out.

When I woke up I wasn't in a forest or even america. I was so happy. It was so cool. I was in some weird doctors office and they seemed to be checking on me. "Oh thank goodness you are awake. Are you okay? You had quite a lot of scratches on you. Where are your parent's?" The lady talking to me was one of the most beautiful peoples I've ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "I'm okay Mr. Thomas got me away from the danger." I'm so glad she could talk like me. The man seemed to speak a different way and I didn't know what he was saying at all.

"Whose Mr. Thomas?" The pretty lady asked. "My butterfly. He flew into the woods so I chased after him after someone sat on my house. Is here too?" I look around the room and see doctor beds placed randomly and a little boy with bright orange hair, he looked to be hiding as he peeked through the doorway."You're not Mr. Thomas." I saw making eye contact with him.

The pretty lady let out a chuckle as she glanced at the door way. She seemed to smile a bit wider when she realized who I saw. "No, that's Ichigo. Our son. He's really shy, he found you outside and he's just worried because he was afraid you wouldn't wake up. I'm going to call a friend of mine, they are going to come talk to you and ask you a few questions. Alright?" Nodding my head I give her a smile. "Why don't you get some rest?" She suggest after talking in the weird language to the man. "Okay!" I tell her before snuggling under my covers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Another day, another spirit, another idiot disrespecting the dead. "I'll let you have this one bro. I don't feel like wasting my time. I'll see you at home." Ichigo's smile seemed to grow as I began to pass him. He patted my shoulder as he ran past me to begin his attack. "Be safe." Shaking my head I walk over to the girl. "Don't worry, Ichigo will make sure you are not disturbed by these idiots ever again." I bend down and fix the flowers Ichigo and I brought for her. "Thank you, with you to being so kind to me and everything I will be able to rest easily." She was so cute. "That's a great way to think." I tell her over my shoulder as I begin to walk off towards home.

"Ichi! You're home! Where's your other half?"Before I could respond to my dad's questions I was silenced by his arms wrapping around me crushing me. Lifting up my legs, i slip down in his hold a bit, quickly I put my feet down again as he tightens his hold. Pushing off the ground I put extra force into my effort. Once again I move in his grip, but this time it's because I'm moving up towards his chin. The second my head hits his chin he releases me and falls to the floor. I step over him and move to sit down at the table. "Ichigo's taking care of some disrespectful punks, they knocked over some flowers Ichigo and I got for a little spirit girl."

"He's always so late and I swear he's just getting later and later. Your all's mother would not stand for this. She'd make him be here on time. Isn't that right my darling?" I swear he's a demon or something. It's like he wasn't even hurt a little bit. How he was able to be revived like that I do not know. It's so weird and crazy and I'm just glad he's not attacking me again. "Some kids at school were asking me if dad could make a twin for them. Since they know you and Ichigo are twins, and me and Yuzu are. It was really dumb. It's like they don't know how babies are actually made or what a twin even is." Looking at Karin, I give her wide eyes. I was trying to tell her to shut up. She was going to regret those words slipping from her mouth.

It was to late though. Dad had already heard her. There was nothing I could do to prevent his dramatic outburst. Yuzu was to innocent. Dad started praising her and comparing her and Karin. It seemed to make Karin uncomfortable and I completely understood why. Thankfully we didn't have to put up with Dad for long because Ichigo finally got home and dad was going to take it as his opportunity to attack him. I understood why dad did it but he really needs to learn how to pick his timing.

I mean seriously, I get why dad attacks Ichigo, since Ichigo was little he always talked about protecting his family. We took fighting classes together and everything. It was a great bonding activity for me and him. He always got his butt kicked but when mom died, I was sick in bed. I couldn't protect her. Ichigo couldn't protect her. All we wanted was to be able to protect her and we both had failed her. Ichigo made a promise to himself to become strong enough to protect us all and I told dad that and he's been crazy about helping Ichigo improve since then. I probably should've kept my mouth shut.

"That's it, I'm going to my room." Of course, dad's just been getting on Ichigo's nerves a lot more often lately. I guess his annoyance has really gotten to Ichigo. Packing up a plate for Ichigo while dad and the shorties talk I start heading off to Ichigo's room. "I'll deal with him. You'll just annoy us both." I say bluntly, with my back to the three. Kicking on the door I wait for Ichigo to open the door. "What?!" A short pause and then he seems to register that it's me but I'm already turning around preparing to walk away. "Wait! Ichi come back please. I'm sorry."

Good he's being nice. I guess I'm sharing the food after all. "Here." I shove the plate I made for him at him. "No spoon?" He asks as he goes to sit at his desk. "Yeah, my hands were kinda full though." Reaching into my pocket I pull out mine and his. Tossing it at him he quickly snatches it from the air. Kicking the door closed behind me I slowly walk over to his bed and sit where I'm able to lean onto the wall. "Don't you think it's weird how much we look alike?" Ichigo and I don't talk about much about my dreams but this was one I made sure to share with him. "Don't think about it. Just more proof you are supposed to be my sister."

Nodding, that was the end of our conversation. After we finished eating we both pulled out our homework. Thankfully we were in the same class so we did everything together. It made life a bit simpler. If I didn't know something Ichigo tended to and if he didn't know something, well I was sure to find an answer not long after. Ichigo was actually smarter than me. I wasn't a fan of learning. I liked drawing and singing a lot more than I like paying attention.

When morning came I woke up with a bit of a pain in my back. Right, I slept in Ichigo's room. Sitting up I realized why my back hurt.I was laying on Ichigo's arm. His arms probably not gonna feel to good when he wake up. Slowly and quietly I leave his room. I was up probably an hour before anyone else would be getting up. Someone's got to make breakfast. Let's see, bacon first, I had Yuzu put the bacon in the fridge yesterday when she got home from school so it was ready to be cooked. I just wanted to get it set up before I did anything else though. Quickly I got everything set up. I got the pancake mix all made up, I started the rice, I had the eggs ready on the stove. I was prepared to cook.

Three slices of bacon hit the pan as soon as the pan heated up and the sizzle was just drool worthy. To the right of the bacon I was already cooking the pancakes in another pan. Egg's will be done last. I was almost done with the eggs by the time that the girls had finished getting ready. Their job was to prepare everyone's lunches. Nothing complicated but it was why I had to start the rice so early. We always make more rice in the morning than we do any other time of the day. The more rice the longer it takes to cook. "Remember. Rice, ham, and make sure you don't put leaks in Ichigo's lunch."

They were tired and still waking up so I only got a nod as my answer. I was fine with that though, I was the same at their age. I have also had a lot more time to wake up. By the time everyone was ready and at the table for breakfast, there was only 15 minutes before we all needed to be off to school and dad to work. The tv was playing a news segment about a street near here where something big happened, like a weird explosion. "You two stay away from that area, it's close to home." I tell Yuzu and Karin. They nod. Karin not wanting to argue and Yuzu just always did what I told her to do.

"That's my line!" Dad declared before repeating exact what I said to them. Karin told him off and Yuzu just argued for dad that he was trying I was just a great big shorties will be the reason dad begins to hate me if he ever does. "Come on Ichigo." Stuffing a few more bites of food into my mouth I clear up my dishes and grab a couple of plates as Yuzu and Karin clean up their messes. It was like a weird dance but we all made it work and cleaned up before we left. "I got your bag." Nodding I kiss Yuzu and Karin on their heads. "Don't die." They both gave me their matching smiles and I patted their heads before I ran off.

"You do know how weird that is, right?" Shrugging my shoulders I ignored Ichigo's comment. "Come on let's go check out those buildings. It's not every day we see stuff like that." Grabbing his hand I pull him in the right direction. As soon as he started running with me I let go of his hand. "Race ya!" I call laughing as picked up speed. Ichigo may beat me in strength but I beat him in speed. Pushing off with my my strength I put in every effort to beat him. Slowing to a halt when I got to the caution tape.

"You win." "What do you think happened here?" The destruction seemed familiar almost. "You heard what the news said." "It just seems to weird." "Unless you caused it there is nothing weird about it." Before I could reply a roar like sound blasted into my ears as glass around us shattered. Ichigo pulled me close and shielded me from any glass that came near us. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, thanks Ichigo." I wasn't going to ask if he was alright. He would tell the truth if he wasn't. "Let's go." I tell him my legs already moving me forwards towards the sound.

That was when I heard it. The scream of the little spirit. "She's in danger!" I yell out as I sprint towards her voice. Finding her I grabbed her hand and started pulling. "Start floating I can move you a lot faster than your legs can!" I told her and I did exactly that. Looking behind me as I hear another howl I see a black figure with a white mask. It was huge. I couldn't look behind me though, that would only slow me down. Looking ahead. I was just about to pass Ichigo. He was staring at the monster. As so as I pass him I grab his hand and pull. It brings him out of his shock but then I freeze in my steps. "Mr. Thomas."

Racing straight at the monster was a girl who was being led by Mr. Thomas. It was definitely him. I know it. " _Run, I'll find you."_ Nodding, I snap out of my paralyized state and begin pulling the two. Looking back, over my shoulder, I watch as the girl drags her sword straight through the monster white mask. "We'll be safe but I still want to be away from where we were." By the time we all stopped we were pretty close to mine and Ichigo's school. "We'll be late but we can walk you back to the alley if you'd like." I offer to the girl. She just shakes her head. "I know how to get there. Thank you so much." "Anytime." Looking over at Ichigo we share a look before glancing at the direction of where that monster was. It was time for school though. We couldn't worry about that thing now.

"I feel like today happened before but it's like I'm only able to see that now. I mean think about it. That girl that fought that monster was obviously a spirit and nobody saw the monster but us and the spirit. What if that monster sat on my house or one like it. There was a time I didn't see ghost like I do now and that was ! I'm sure of it! Overly positive! I'd stake my life on it and I'd put money on it that he talked to me too!" I was pacing in Ichigo's room as I ranted. I was silenced the second Mr. Thomas floated through the wall. Ichigo saw the black butterfly too. The girl followed Mr. Thomas through the wall.

She was the one that killed the monster. She seemed to be muttering to herself about spirit pressure or something but I didn't care about her. Ichigo could deal with her. Holding out my hand I stepped forward. "Hello Mr. Thomas. It's been quiet some time since I've seen you, hasn't it." If butterflies could smile I would swear that the feeling I got from . " _Just Thomas is alright dear."_ Nodding my head. I stared at Thomas. Ichigo threw my shoe at the girl since she was ignoring him and me. "Hey! That hurt! Wait! You can see me? And hit me?"

"We'll she isn't the sharpest knife in the draw. You yelled at her how many times?" I asked Ichigo as Thomas perched on my finger."Right?" Ichigo was giving me a look that said he felt the same way. "Hey! Don't talk like that about me! I happen to be a Shinigami!" Nodding slowly Ichigo started questioning her. Honestly, Ichigo was being a bit like Karin with how closed minded he was being about it but hey, I was learning. " _We're trying to find a hollow."_ "Really? Is that what that monster thing was?" " _Yes, it's a soul that has been left on earth for far too long and they have lost their humanity, their chain is gone."_ "Oh, that's kind of sad. Do they want to become like that?"

" _Not most, there is many things about hollows that is unknown. Some want to be hollows, those individuals tend to be immoral souls who did things wrong while they were alive."_ "Interesting." Looking up from Thomas, the shinigami and Ichigo were staring at me. "Sorry, were we interrupting something?" "Who's we?" The girl questioned. "Me and Thomas." I move up my hand that Thomas is perched on as I said his name for emphasis on who he is. " _They can not hear me. Only those that messages from Hell Butterflies are directed to can hear what a Hell Butterfly has to say."_ Everything clicked into place for me. "I get it. So they just think I'm talking to no one cause they don't realize you're even saying anything."

Thomas moved up and down as if to nod. "So how do I prove I'm not crazy?" Thomas seems to have a lot of answers. " _Her name is Rukia Kuchiki."_ "Oh, that's a pretty name. Kinda rolls off the tongue but I want something different. Something that would make more of an impact. " _Central 46 is where I live, so to speak."_ That was something odd. I liked it. "Alright random fact time. Hell Butterflies are little messengers that come from Central 46." That seems to be what I've learned from my conversation.

"I haven't said anything about hell butterflies or Central 46." Before I could even react Rukia performed some kind of witchcraft and trapped my arms behind me and binded my legs. "The hell?!" I was freaking out now and starting to get mad as well. "Ichigo! Avenge me!" Ichigo went to charge at her but she seemed to bind him as well. Wiggling in our restraint the two of us seem to be trapped. I don't get to cuse her out though. Instead a howl seems to shake me out of my anger. "That sound!" I call out the second Ichigo says. "It's close!" We apparently were thinking the same thing. "What?"

"It's a hollow! Let us free!" I screamed at her. "There couldn't be. I haven't heard or sensed one anywhere near us. Nice try." Before she could shove her foot in my face she froze as the next howl sounded shaking the whole house. The next noise was a giant crashing sound from down below. "Yuzu!" I cry out as Ichigo yells for Karin. Rukia rushes to the door and slams it open just as Yuzu falls to the floor in front of Ichigo's door. "Ichi, Ichigo, Karin, she needs you two." Screaming, my anger floods through me. Ichigo was still working towards Yuzu, begging Rukia to free us. Ichigo freezes when he sees the sight in front of him. I break free of my bonds just as he beings to fight as hard as he can. In a blaze of black and gold the feel of the room seems to change. Ichigo charges off down the stairs, I follow right behind him. Not even bothering to walk the rest of the way as I just all the way down rolling to avoid breaking anything when I land.

Jumping up I see Ichigo charge at a giant black creature with a white mask. It had Karin in its left claw. Rage blinded me as I grabbed a stool and charged at the thing. "LET GO OF OUR SISTER!" Swinging the metal stool I smashed all four legs on the monster's foot before jumping back. Ichigo was going for the hand. I just needed to help cause pain, hopefully it would drop her or loosen it's grip so we can save Karin. Ichigo was about to have a bite taken out of him before Rukia used her sword and took the brunt of the attack.

Dropping Karin, the hollow thing knocked all three of us away. Ichigo had Karin in his arms when he was knocked to the ground. Ichigo skidded on the concret. Probably scratching up his back immensely. I still had my stool though. I got right back up and charged as it reared for Ichigo. He put down Karin a bit away since my distraction gave him time. Since I was paying attention to them though I got knocked back and hard. Landing on some steps my back ached with pain as my vision darkened. Suddenly it wasn't my vision that was making me see black. "Thomas."

" _I can help you protect those you care about. In return-"_ "I don't care what I have to do. Thomas if you can help then help. I need to protect them!" Ichigo and Rukia weren't doing much better than I was. I needed to be able to help them. Some how. " _Very well."_ The next few second were a bit of a blur to me, the feeling of being push and then of flying. It was all very strange. Swooping down I landed beside Ichigo. As he blocked an attack from the hollow. "Looks like we both got a wardrobe change." I say with a bit of sass. "Yeah, you look like a dark humanoid butterfly, and I'm wearing black robes and got a giant ass sword. Heh, you even got antani."

What?! Reaching up I feel the two things sticking on my head. Instinct lead me to pulling on them and boy was I glad I did. At the moment the hollow attacked. When it got close Ichigo jumped but I stayed put swinging the two whips that seemed to be my antani. One seemed to cut off the hollows left arm. The other hit a fence and completely missed the hollow but it was enough. Ichigo had his chance. As Ichigo fell back to earth he pointed his sword straight out. Falling he put all his weight into it, cutting straight down the hollow's mask. "Dude, we are a boss team." Holding my hand out to Ichigo, for a highfive, we both seem to miss as we drop to the floor and pass out.


	3. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2****

The first words I hear are from my dad screaming as he goes to attack Ichigo, without even thinking, I barge into Ichigo's room and kick my dad into a wall. "How many times to I have to tell you?! DON'T YELL LIKE THAT WHEN I'M SLEEPING!" Storming out of Ichigo's room I slam the door shut and stomp to my room. Before I fall back into bed though I glance at my alarm clock. Closing my eyes slowly I take a breath and then quickly shoot up. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?!" I yell out through the house. I wasn't up in time to make breakfast, I had ten minutes before I had to leave for school and I was nowhere near ready for the day.

After I get ready and head downstairs I freeze in my movements. "Uh, what happened?" Yuzu seemed to be the only one that heard me. "It seems a truck crashed into the side of the house last night." That's when it hit me. Right, the hollow. Ichigo and I really did fight a monster last night. Glancing at Yuzu and Karin, while they focus on cleaning I notice they are both looking fine. It was strange. They seemed to be pretty beat up last night, if I remember correctly but what do I know? I almost completely forgot about the fight from last night. "Yuzu, Karin, you two go ahead to school. Sorry about breakfast, me and Ichigo will stay later and help dad clean up a bit."

"Alright, we didn't remember to make lunches for you two but we got ours." Nodding I wave them off as they gather their backpacks and leave. "Why'd you do that? That's two less helpers." Ichigo complained. "They'd only get in the way." I comment off handedly before I ran to the laundry room and got four big laundry baskets. "Alright I'm going to fill these up with broken things and then I want you two to start carting them to the dumpster down the street, it get's emptied later today any ways."

"That's my girl! Taking charge!" Before he could continue Ichigo hit him over the head. I don't offer thanks to either of them, instead I get to work. Since dad and Ichigo didn't have to carry anything yet I just had them start taking pictures of broken furniture and stuff and separating that while I picked up pieces of wall and threw it into the baskets. Pretty soon all the chunks of wall was picked up and all the pictures were compiled onto a flash drive. "Ichigo, we at least need to go to school for half a day." Nodding he goes and changes his clothes and I go off to my own room to put on one of my clean school uniforms and grab my backpack. "Dad, go visit our insurance people and talk to them about our coverage, see if they can help us with some of the things broken in the accident." Dad saluted and then went off hopefully to get dressed.

"So did last night really happen?" I ask Ichigo when we get halfway to school. "Yeah, I think it did. You turned into a butterfly right?" "Yeah and you looked like a samurai with a giant ass sword. Right?" He chuckled at that. "Either that or we are both crazy. I mean spirits are something I've come to accept but really shinigami, hollows, hell butterflies. I still don't know what you were going on about when you were talking to that thing." I just shrug my shoulders. No other words needed to be shared between us. Honestly, it was a time for us to be lost in thoughts. We stayed that way even when we were actually walking the hallways of the building, guess that's why Ichigo walked into Orihime. He totally mean mugged her. It's like a more pissed version of resting bitch face and it scares her so much. I was trying not to laugh. I really wanted to though. "Hey, I have to take a wizz, so I'll see you in class in a bit." I tell Ichigo, waving over my shoulder.

By the time I get to class Chad, Desperate, and Perv are all talking around Ichigo's desk but Ichigo's not in his seat. Smiling to myself I slowly walk over to the desk behind Chad before I quietly pull out the chair. Climbing on it, I put my finger to my lips telling Desperate and Perv to not say anything. Slowly I step onto the desk still trying to be quiet. I feel like Chad already knows I'm here but I still keep up with my weirdness. Leaning forward I put my hands over Chad's eyes. "Guess who?" I ask trying my best at an Orihime impression. "I saw you." He's like a sloth. "In the window." Looking past him I see what he meant. My reflection is there as clear as day.

I make a buzzing noise, like that noise you hear on family feud when you get an answer wrong. "Sorry. I have no idea who You is. I am Ichi. The "One" and only." I chuckle at my own joke. Chad turns around, causing me to drop my hands from him. Looking down he shakes his head before picking me up and then setting me on the ground. "No fun." I complain. "No, what's no fun is how you had a truck crash into your house last night. You know I may go for older ladies but I can work with taller to. If you need someone to play doctor and check you over I'm your man." See the Perv wouldn't say these things in front of Ichigo. Why does he think it's okay to say them to me let alone in front of me.

Smiling sweetly, I tilt my head to the side and brush some hair behind my ear. "I think I'm good, but if you ever say a comment like that to me again you might need to see a real doctor, to get your dick reconnected." I made sure to say it as sweetly as possible but for whatever reason he seemed to get scared and run away. "What did I say something wrong?" I ask Desperate with a smile on my face. "Um, no. Not at all." Desperate replied before he ran off with his friend. Chad looked down at me and then towards where his two other friends were. I give Chad an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I get tired of him even if he's just joking."

My day was so eventful. Not. It was so boring and Ichigo apparently had run off with Rukia during the rest of the lunch period and he defeated a hollow, without me. I was not happy. I was ready to scold Rukia and the second we got a bathroom break I pulled her away from everyone and I made sure she knew I was not happy about it. She in return distracted me from my anger and pointed out the fact that I had a hell butterfly help me release my spirit energy and she wasn't sure she could do the same like she could with Ichigo. It threw me through a loop but already I was planning on making her help me figure it out because Thomas near reappeared after he helped me. Rukia thinks it's because she's not a soul reaper anymore so she doesn't get a guide when she returns to the soul society.

I had a lot to think about and it was no surprise when the teacher called on me and I had no idea what she was talking about. My mind was lost in thoughts. I was trying to piece so many things together: Rukia, hollows, spirits, hell butterflies, and what the hell central 46 is. I mean like I understood how things worked but like is it a cycle. Hell butterfly, spirit, hollow, shinigami, and then human? Can hollows become shinigami? Kinda makes me think of Death Note with all these weird things. I mean a shinigami in Death Note looks like a hollow. Shinigami's defeat hollows though. So why would hollows become the thing that kills them? And how would they do it? They seem pretty dumb so far and they just evaporate kinda when they die.

I was very prepared to ask Rukia these things but at the same time I was back to being upset with her. I mean last night she binded me because she didn't believe I could talk to the hell butterfly. Then she didn't believe me and Ichigo about the hollow because she didn't hear us. Which indirectly puts her at fault for Yuzu and Karin getting hurt. Even if they were healed afterwards. Then to day she kidnapped Ichigo and put him in harm's way just to 'teach him a lesson'. I mean if he doesn't want to be a substitute soul reaper she shouldn't force him and I mean her methods were ridiculous and rude. Needless to say she was not going to be my friend anytime soon.

A part of me wondered if she knew that. She found every reason to be around me and Ichigo at every chance she could get. When we weren't around others she would yell the human information text that she had from the soul society, the funny part was her text was so out dated. Ichigo wasn't finding it as funny as me. He was getting irritated. We come to a stop as Ichigo turns his full wrath onto Rukia. I was about to complain about her behavior too but the sound of a car hitting something and then screeching as it drove off silenced all of us. Look towards the sound I spot Orihime laying on the ground with bags of food by her. Wide eyed I ran off towards her. "Please say she's okay." I mumble as I get close to her. "Orihime are you alright?" Ichigo asked her before I could.

She let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I think so." "You think so?! Orihime! I want a yes or no answer! Are you alright?" I started checking her for injury the second she stood up. Noticing her leg, I send Rukia a look. She didn't get that from the car. "Is your leg okay?" Orihime just seemed to notice her leg. Looking down she pulled up her skirt a little, to get a better look. "Yeah. It hurts a little but not that much." She was brushing it off but it just made me more and more concerned. "Do you want us to walk you home?" Quickly she shook her head. "No, no that's alright." She seemed to be looking from me to Ichigo. Right. She's kinda afraid of Ichigo cause of his mean looking face.

I didn't want to let her go home alone but I also didn't want to miss out on another hollow if Rukia took Ichigo out to hunt again. It was pretty cool. He got to be a hero. I wanted to be a hero! "Alright, just remember that you have my number and our dad's a doctor. I can be at your house in a flash." Nodding she gathered up all of her weird ingredients for her dinner. I'm just glad to know that Orihime wasn't seriously hurt or anything. "So what do you two know about Orihime." Rukia asked as we stood watching Orihime walk off to her home. "You mean besides how happy she always seems or how she used to be bullied? Well her brother died not to long ago." I say offhandedly.

"For anyone that doesn't know you, they'd accuse you of being pretty heartless." I shrug my shoulders. I had already realized what Rukia was getting at. She was wondering if there was any reason for a hollow to be attacking her. Was it a hollow that caused that car to hit her? Did it push her into harm's way? Or did it pull her out of harm's way? Ichigo filled Rukia in on the first time we met Orihime and her brother. I didn't know what to think. Why would her brother be a hollow? What would cause him to become that way? This is all on the speculation that he even was a spirit. It's possible he already passed on. Ichigo and I didn't see a spirit the day he died. We don't know what happened.

"So where do you think Rukia lives? You think she lives in a tree house by a field of flowers?" I ask Ichigo as a way to procrastinate my homework. "Why would you think she lived there?" Yes! I wasn't alone in my curiosity. "I don't know. It's a cute scenery, like she's cute. It was a crazy thought. I mean I highly doubt that she would be living in a graveyard. Even if she's surrounded by our dead. Wait. Wouldn't that make it kinda like a graveyard?" A beeping noise interrupted my rambling. "What's that noise?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, Ichi, get down! There's a hollow!" Immediately I jump off ichigo's bed and Ichigo dives down to the floor from his desk. It seemed like there was a moment where time seemed to slow down as a hollow enters in front of the wall where I was just sitting. Before I know it Rukia shoves on a glove and and pushes it through Ichigo. I watch as Ichigo's soul shoots out of Ichigo. "I might be having second thoughts on you helping me release my soul energy. I'll try doing it on my own." I shout to Rukia as Ichigo struggles to swing his sword.

When the hollow mask breaks the truth of hollows becomes so much more serious. The look on Ichigo's face makes me realize he didn't even think about where hollows came from. "That was Orihime's brother. Why was he there? How did he become a hollow?" Ichigo was not happy to learn the truth. "Ichigo, we both know anyone related to Orihime wouldn't want to become a hollow. Something must have happened but we both know hollows come from somewhere. Spirits stuck on earth make the most sense." I knew he didn't have to like the truth but that was how it was meant to be. "Now let's go make sure Orihime is safe. Those hollow marks on her leg earlier today might have been from her brother. She might be in some serious trouble."


End file.
